More to Women
by TheGoldenWritersApprentice
Summary: After Bellatrix and Rodolphus have an argument over her joining the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord is curious as to what was said. Quite OOC sorry.


**A/N I apologise if Bellatrix or Voldemort seems OOC; this was set soon after Bellatrix was initiated as a Death Eater.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, anything you recognise owns to J.K Rowling. **

Bellatrix entered the Death Eater meeting and grinned, she was the first there and so she got a seat on the Dark Lord's left hand side. Suppressing the urge to skip to the seat, Bellatrix ducked her head and walked over to the available seat and sat down gracefully.

Feeling eyes on her, Bella peeped through her lashes to see the Dark Lord studying her curiously, well as curious as Lord Voldemort could get. Her cheeks tinged pink, Bellatrix fiddled with her hair for a few minutes after which none of the other Death Eaters had turned up. Admittedly confused, Bellatrix lifted her head to face her Lord who was still studying her. Bellatrix's cheeks flushed again and she murmured, "if may ask a question my Lord?"

"You may." He replied, his voice sounding like a hiss.

"Where are the others?" She said softly.

"There are no there others Bella." Bellatrix's cheeks turned a shade darker and a small smile graced her features at the pet name he used. "For I only summoned you."

Bellatrix managed to mask her surprise with little difficulty as the pride and joy she felt overrode the shock. Quickly masking her face into one of confusion, Bellatrix studied her Lord's features, searching for some sign of emotion or reason as to why she might be here but as always; his face remained impassive.

"Why did you summon only me, My Lord?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Do I need to have a reason to summon my best and most trusted lieutenant?" He replied with a slight edge to his voice. Bellatrix grinned at the compliment, and shook her head to say, 'Not at all My Lord'.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Bellatrix started to fidget nervously, what was he going to do? He was sat there staring at her and it was making Bellatrix worry, had she done something wrong? Was he going to make her seriously nervous and then punish her?

"Why?" The sudden question startled Bellatrix out of her inner musings.

"Why, what My Lord?" Bellatrix asked tilting her head to the side, her mass of inky curls falling sideways in a curtain of hair.

"Why did you argue with your husband last night?" He asked red eyes probing her face.

Bellatrix scowled as she recalled the heated argument she and Rodolphus had been involved in last night, it had started from Rodolphus stating that Bellatrix cared more for a man who would never love her than her husband who she should love and it had escalated from there. He had gone on about how she should never have become a Death Eater, that it was a man's job and that a weak female should not be involved except to provide and heir and to not be a disgrace to the Black family name.

"Because I won't be a pretty trophy for a self-centred arse to show off to the world. I refuse to be the stereotype wife who provides an heir and stays home being the perfect epitome of stupidity and weakness. I am not weak, I never have been and I refuse to be so now because a man I was arranged to marry believes that because I am female I am not as good as him. A woman can do a man's work just as well as himself, sometimes better and I will not sit at home without doing something for the greater good. After all without us there would never be any men, as much as she is my baby sister, Narcissa is a prime example of a pureblood wife. I will not be like that. Rodolphus believes that because I am female and a child of the Black family I should be at home and be a good little wife, but if being a bad wife means I can be free then so be it." By the end of her rant Bellatrix had started pacing.

Turning to look at her Lord she watched as he gaped at her before schooling his face onto a mask of cool once again. Voldemort arched an eyebrow at her and Bella blushed, she had gone off on one and her master had seen.

"And, ah what do you mean when you say you're not weak." He hissed.

"I mean that there is more to me, to every woman, than just a pretty face. Narcissa had top marks in Potions and Transfiguration; I had top marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts as well as Charms. My mother,"

"Druella." The Dark Lord interrupted, Bella nodded.

"Mother always said, '_There is nothing wrong with being smart my dear, but a man doesn't want a woman who is smart. A man wants a woman ignorant and less intelligent than himself. You and your sisters are so very bright; don't _ever _let a man take that from you, if you forget everything I ever tell you remember this. You are worth so much more than you will get but follow your hearts advice and do what's right for you not your marriage you will succeed in everything that I ever wanted but was too scared to attempt, don't ever let a man take away your choice and free will._' And I followed her advice. I told Rodolphus what I really thought. Narcissa is much more than she will ever let on, but she loves Lucius and he loves her unlike mine and Rodolphus' loveless marriage."

"Is that why you became my first female Death Eater?" Voldemort questioned, he would never admit it but Bellatrix intrigued him, she only ever showed a little of her real persona, never who she truly was or what she truly felt, it was obvious she was strong but just how far did her limits stretch and weak little Narcissa, Bella said there was more to her than anyone would ever suspect.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to prove that a woman can do just as well as a man. To prove to Rodolphus and everyone else that they don't know who I am, that they don't _know _the real me, the side of me that has the determination and perseverance, the will of a woman who wants to be known." Bellatrix felt as if a weight had been lifted, she felt better now that her Lord knew part of her real person, the part that was distinctly feminist.

"So you would jeopardise your marriage just to prove that women are as great as men?" The Dark Lord asked a slight hint of disbelief colouring his words.

"Yes. Screw my marriage." Bellatrix answered vehemently.

_Interesting_, thought Voldemort.

"Was that all you wanted to know my Lord?" Bellatrix inquired. The Dark Lord hummed his agreement.

Before exiting the room, without facing him Bellatrix said quietly, "There is more to every woman than a man will ever know." With that she exited and shut the door behind her quietly.

Voldemort scowled he knew everything. Except the enigma of the female gender. That was just something no man would ever understand.


End file.
